Kimi ga suki de
by AoiMidori30
Summary: "Mungkin aku masih muda, tapi aku sudah bisa tau apa rasanya menyukai, disukai dan saling menyukai, tetapi bagaimana rasanya jika merasa ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kau sukai setulusnya? Apakah kau merasa cemburu? Pasti sakit bukan? Hal itulah yang aku alami sekarang.." Full credit to AoiMidori30! No copypaste FanFiction! No bashing chara! No pairing war!


~ Kimi ga suki de ~

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rating : T (Teen)

Lenght : 1500+ (1735 words)

Language : Indonesia

Vocaloid and Fanloid Character :

- Shion Kaito | Shion Kaiko  
- Hatsune Miku | Hatsune Mikuo  
- Kagamine Rin | Kagamine Len  
- Kagamine Lenka | Kagamine Rinto  
- Megpoid Gumi | Megpoid Gumiya  
- Megurine Luka  
- Kamui Gakupo  
- SF-A2 Miki  
- Utatane Piko  
- Hibiki Lui  
- Suzune Ring  
- Yuzuki Yukari  
- VY2 Yuuma

My OC  
- Nekomi Mimi  
- Nekokuro Akira  
- Aoi Midori  
- Aoi Azusa (Sedang dalam proses pergantian nama menjadi Azusa Midori)

~ Author Note ~  
Vocaloid by Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media  
Full credit to AoiMidori30! No copypaste FanFiction!  
No bashing chara! No pairing war!

~WARNING!~  
GaJe, Alur cepat berubah, Typo, OOC, OOT, dan lain-lain  
Mohon bantuannya di FF Romance ini ya!

~ Disclaimer ~

"Mungkin aku masih muda, tapi aku sudah bisa tau apa rasanya menyukai, disukai dan saling menyukai, tetapi bagaimana rasanya jika merasa ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kau sukai setulusnya? Apakah kau merasa cemburu? Pasti sakit bukan? Hal itulah yang aku alami sekarang.."

Silent reader? Gak apa-apa sih, asal kalau suka ceritanya tinggal follow/favorite ya, kalau punya akun FFn!~ :3

~ Kimi ga suki de~

Normal POV

Dikelas VII E

"Shion-san!" Panggil ketua kelas VII E

"_Ha'i_?" Jawab seorang siswi Fanloid Junior highschool berambut biru tua pendek seleher, dia selalu memakai syal biru kesayangannya, Shion Kaiko

"Aku... Suka padamu! Maukah kamu jadi pacarku?!"

"Ah... Umm.. _Gomenasai_... Aku gak mau pacaran disaat SMP ini..." Jawab Kaiko sambil tersenyum polos

**Blusshh**

"Sudah ya, _jaa nee_!~" Ucap Kaiko sambil berjalan melewati ketua kelasnya itu

-Kimi ga suki de-

Kaiko POV

_Konnichiwa, minna-san! Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Shion Kaiko desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimashu!  
_  
Aku bersekolah di Fanloid Junior Highschool di VocaCity

Kelasku adalah kelas VII E yaitu salah satu kelas unggulan

Status? Umm... Aku tidak ingin berpacaran apalagi _date_

Kalian lihat tadi? Well, bisa dibilang aku salah satu siswi populer disekolahku ini.

Aku mempunyai banyak teman dari berbagai kelas, mungkin karena aku sering ikut serta dalam berbagai kegiatan sekolah.

Sejauh ini aku mengikuti OSIS, ekskul bela diri, kegiatan bimbel diluar sekolah, dan kegiatan lomba-lomba internal maupun eksternal.

Aku juga terpilih menjadi pengurus kelas, yaitu sekretaris.

"Kaiko-chann!~" Seseorang memanggil namaku

"Ah! Rin-chan!" Balasku sambil tersenyum

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Siswi berambut _honeyblonde_ pendek itu memelukku, namanya Kagamine Rin

"Benar juga! Eh, nanti kamu ke kantin nggak?" Tanyaku

"Iya, kita bareng yuk! Mau nggak?" Tanya Rin

"Sebentar lagi masuk kelas! Aku masuk kelas ya!" Ujarku

" Oke, oke. Janji ya, Kaiko?" Tanya Rin

"Janji deh. _Matta ashita_!" Seruku sambil melambaikan tanganku kearah Rin

~ SKIP Time ~

Normal POV

Istirahat telah tiba... Terlihat Kaiko sedang mencari Rin

"Rinn! Aku disini!" Seru Kaiko setelah dia berhasil menemukan Rin

"Kaiko!" Rin berlari menuju Kaiko

"Ayo, Rin, kita ke kantin, yuk!" Kaiko menarik tangan kanan Rin

"Ah! _Etto_... Kaiko..."

"Eh, ada apa?"

"_Gomenasai_, tadi ada murid baru masuk kekelasku, tanpa sadar aku mengajaknya makan berdua. Jadi maaf ya, Kaiko!" Rin meminta maaf dan membungkuk

"Eh... Uhm... Tidak apa-apa... Nanti kamu bisa pulang bareng bersamaku tidak?"

"Soal itu... Aku juga tidak bisa..."

"Tidak bisa ya? Yasudah, selamat bersenang-senang dengan teman barumu itu, ya!" Kaiko kemudian berlari pergi, bukan ke kantin, tetapi ke taman belakang sekolah

"Ada apa dengan Rin, ya? Apakah dia lebih memilih teman barunya daripada aku?" Kaiko menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa berat itu

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah helikopter tepat diatas Kaiko...

**Grepp!**

"_Finally i found you..._"

"Eh?"

Kaiko POV

"_Finally i found you..._"

"Eh?"

"Waaaaaa, turunkan aku!"

"_Haha, i'm sorry, i can't let you go..." _**  
**

"Gyaaaaaaa!" Aku ditarik oleh cowok itu menuju ke atas helikopter itu, kemudian dia membawaku pergi dari Fanloid Junior Highschool..  
**  
Wusssshhhhh  
**  
"Si... Siapa kamu?! Kenapa kau membawaku pergi?!"

"_Hehe,_ _it's a secret, my lady_~" Dia meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan mulutku

"Ja, jangan sok akrab denganku dasar cowok aneh!"

**Syuuuuttt Jduaakk Brukk**

"Ukh, _ittai_..."

"Hei, jangan macam-macam denganku ya!"

"Sepertinya menarik..."

**DEGG**  
_Jantungku tiba-tiba berdegup keras. Eh?! Mustahil! Masa aku suka cowok ini sih?! Jangan sampai! Kenal saja tidak!_

Saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku, tidak sengaja kami berdua bertatapan wajah...

"E, eh? Ada apa?"

"Pfftt.. Hahaha! Jangan Geer ya! Siapa juga yang suka padamu?!" Cowok itu lalu mengacak-acak rambutku

"Hmphh! Dasar menyebalkaann!"

**Duaaagghhh!**

"Aw, apaan sih?! Aku kan hanya tertawa!"

"_BAKA_!"

"_BAKA JA NAI_!"

"**BAKA**!"

"Tch, dasar cewek menyebalkan!"

"Heh?! Apa kau bilang tadi?!"

_Aisshh! Kenapa ada orang yang sangat menyebalkan seperti cowok ini sih?!  
_

"Aku gak bilang apa-apa kok!" Jawabnya jutek

"Jangan berbohong! Jelas aku mendengar ucapanmu!"

"Jika kau tau apa yang kuucapkan, mengapa bertanya kembali?"

Cowok itu membuatku sangat kesal! Karena tipeku adalah orang yang tidak suka mengalah, kami beradu mulut sampai satu jam lamanya...

"Sudahlah! Aku keluar dari sini!"

"...Dasar cewek bodoh..."

**Jdeeeerrr!**

"Heh?! Apaan?!" Aku kesal karena dibilang 'bodoh'

"Memangnya kau mau kemana? Kita kan ada di helikopter.. Dan helikopter ini akan berhenti satu jam lagi.."

... Hening ...

... Hening ...

... Hening ...

"Jadi aku harus terjebak disini bersamamu begitu?!"

"Hei, nggak usah panik juga kali..." Dia mencoba menenangkanku yang terlihat panik

"Ugh! Gimana aku nggak panik, coba?!" Aku kemudian terduduk dengan lesu

"Oh, ya. Namamu Shion Kaiko, ya?"

"He? Bagaimana kau tau namaku?"

"Itu, tertulis di _nametag_mu =A=" Dia menunjuk kearah _nametag_ yang kupakai dan bertuliskan 'Shion Kaiko'

"Ah, iya..."

_Cowok itu langsung facepalm mendengar ucapan 'polosku'_

"_Boku wa Shion Kaito desu, yoroshiku..._" Cowok SMA bernama SHION Kaito itu memperkenalkan dirinya

... Hening ...

... Hening ...

... Hening ...

"_Wait_... Margamu Shion?! Haha, kau pasti bercanda!"

"Siapa lagi yang mau bercanda denganmu -_-"

"Hah?! Kok bisa sama?!" Aku tercenggang

"_I don't know and i don't care _-_-"

"Hufh! Yasudah, omong-omong kau kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 1 SMA... Seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan KAITO-NII..." Ugh, dia jutek sekali sih denganku -_-

"_Ha'i ha'i... Gomenasai, Kaito-Nii..._" Aku membungkuk dengan hormat

"Eh, kenapa kau membungkuk?"

"_Okaasan_ bilang, kita harus membungkuk hormat terhadap orang yang lebih tua daripada kita..."

"Tapi... Tidak perlu membungkuk seperti itu dihadapanku, Shion-san..."

_Eh? ? Dia memanggilku 'Shion-san'? Ahh, tidak perlu formal-formal juga sih, Kaito-Nii... _=A=

"_Etto..._ Nggak usah formal begitu, Kaito-Nii... Panggil aku Kaiko atau Kaicchan juga nggak apa-apa..."

Kaito POV

"_Etto..._ Nggak usah formal begitu, Kaito-Nii... Panggil aku Kaiko atau Kaicchan juga nggak apa-apa..."

'_Kaiko Shion... Dia berbeda sekali dengan siswi Fanloid Junior Highschool pada umumnya_...'

"Hei, hei... Kaito-Nii... Sadarlah!" Kaiko melambaikan tangannya kedepan wajahku

_'He, barusan aku melamun? Ugh, pikiranku terganggu...'_

"Eh, ada apa?"

"Kaito-Nii kenapa melamun? Hati-hati kemasukan lho~"

_Ha? Dia bermaksud menakutiku? Haha, dasar anak SMP -_-  
_  
"Hei, aku tidak takut ucapanmu itu -_-"

"_Geez_, aku tidak bermaksud menakuti Kaito-Nii kok! Kan aku hanya bercanda!"

"Ya, ya, terserah"

"Kaito!" Temanku memanggil namaku

"Ada apa, Mikuo-kun?" Tanyaku pada teman sepermainanku, Hatsune Mikuo

"Helikopter ini sudah dipasang bom secara rahasia! Jika kita tidak melompat keluar, maka kita semua akan mati!" Seru cowok berambut _teal_ pendek itu, Hatsune Mikuo

"A, APAAAAA?!" Seru Kaiko panik

"Kaito, disana ada beberapa parasut. Tolong ambilkan untukku, Kaiko, dan untuk dirimu sendiri..."

"Oke..."

**Syuuuttt**

Aku dan Mikuo sudah memakai parasut masing-masing. Dan kulihat Kaiko masih terdiam sambil menatap keluar...

"Hei, kita akan segera melompat, jadi pakailah parasutmu agar kau tetap aman"

"Uhmm... _E, etto_, Kaito-Nii..."

"_Douishite__**?" **_

"A, anu... Aku... Aku takut ketinggian!" Wajahnya mendadak pucat setelah melihat ke arah bawah, ya, kita berada di ketinggian yang cukup jauh di udara

"Ha? Kamu takut?"

"I, iya...!"

_Yah, lama-lama aku merasa kasihan padanya juga, sih..._

**Syuutt**

Normal POV

**Syuutt Gyuutt  
**  
Tanpa pikir panjang terlebih dahulu, Kaito kemudian memeluk erat tubuh gadis kelas 1 SMP yang manis itu...

"GYAAAAAAAAA! Kaito-Nii mau apa?!"

"Kau takut ketinggian kan? Aku memelukmu hingga erat agar kau tidak ketakutan lagi..."

"Eh, tapi mengapa Kaito-Nii peduli padaku?"

"Yah... Lama-lama aku kasihan juga padamu..."

"Ta, tapi... Kenapa harus PELUK?"

Blusshhh

"Ka, kalau itu.. Uh, aku bingung, makanya secara spontan aku memelukmu.."

Kaito melepaskan pelukannya dari Kaiko, lalu dia menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangannya.

Sedangkan, Kaiko hanya bisa cengo memperhatikan Kaito.

... Hening ...

... Hening ...

... Hening ...

"Kalian berdua... Jangan diam dong..." Mikuo memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua

"Ah! _Gomenasai_!"

"Sudahlah... Yang penting, kita mendarat dulu... Uhm... Shion-san, berpeganganlah padaku..." Mikuo menjulurkan tangannya kepada Kaiko

"Baiklah!" Kaiko langsung memegang erat tangan Mikuo

**Gyuutt**

"Kaito, kau duluan saja! Aku akan bersama Shion-san..."

"Kalau itu maumu, yasudah..."

"Oh, ya, omong-omong, Kaito-Nii!"

"Ng? Apa?"

"Eh.. Uhm.. Makasih banget ya sempat mengkhawatirkanku tadi.. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak sopan..." Kaiko lalu membungkuk sopan didepan Kaito

"Pfftt... Hehe, tidak masalah kok, Kaiko-chan~!"

**Degg**

"Umm... Kaito..." Mikuo tampak seperti memberi suatu isyarat ke Kaito

"Eh... _Gomenasai_..." Kaito kemudian melompat turun dari helikopter ini

**Syuuutt  
**  
Selintas, Mikuo melihat waktu bom itu, 10 detik lagi!

"10 detik lagi! Shion-san, kau sudah siap?"

"Sudah!"

"Berhati-hatilah dan teruslah berpegangan yang erat!"

10... 9... 8...

**Tepp  
**

7... 6... 5...

**Syuuuttt  
**  
4... 3... 2... 1...

**DUAAAAARRRRR!**

**Syuut Tepp**

"Kaiko, tidak ada yang terluka, kan?!"

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok..." Jawab Kaiko kaget

"Huffh... Syukurlah..." Mikuo menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega

"Anu... Maaf aku telah merepotkan kalian, ya, Kaito-Nii, Mikuo..."

"Tidak masalah kok, Kaiko..." Mikuo tersenyum pada Kaiko

"Ah, anu... Omong-omong umurnya Mikuo berapa, ya?"

"Umurku? Uhm... Tiga belas tahun..."

"Eh?! Hanya beda satu tahun ternyata!"

"Iya.. Tapi, aku juga kelas 7 SMP lho..."

"Mikuo... Pernah tidak naik kelas?"

**Jlebb!**

"Ugh.. Bukan begitu, Kaiko.." Mikuo pundung

"Saat dia masuk SD sudah berumur tujuh tahun, Kaiko... Jelas saja sekarang dia masih kelas 7 SMP..."

"Eh, begitu, ya... Waaaahh! _Hontouni Gomenasai_, Mikuo!" Kaiko menyesal sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Ah... _Daijoubu_, Kaiko..."

"Huwaaa, gak apa-apa, nih?! _Gomenasai_! Aku nggak bermaksud kok!" Kaiko tampak ketakutan

"Huffh, nggak apa-apa kok Kaiko... Tidak perlu takut.." Mikuo berjalan menuju Kaiko dan mengelus kepalanya

**Blusshh**

"Waaaaa, maaf! Tanpa sadar aku mengelus kepalamu!" Mikuo kaget dan berhenti mengelus kepala Kaiko

"Eh... Gak apa-apa..." Kaiko menunduk

"Pffftt... Hahaha, kalian berdua sangat lucu!" Kaito tertawa

"Hei, Kaito! Kau ini..." Komentar Mikuo

"Iya, deh. Maaf maaf..."

**Syuutt**

"Yasudah, aku pulang duluan, deh. _Jaa Nee_!" Pamit Mikuo

"_Jaa_, Mikuo!" Seru Kaiko dan Kaito bersamaan

"Kaiko, pulang bareng, yuk!"

"Eh? Kaito-Nii tau alamat rumahku?"

"Tau, dong, di Jalan Sakura nomor 30 kan?"

"Ehhh, kok bisa tau?!" Kaiko tampak kaget

"Tentu saja aku tau, kan rumahku tepat disebelahmu..."

"Haaahh?! Yang benar saja?!"

Tampaknya Kaiko Shion akan menjalani hari-hari barunya yang penuh keheranan...

~ To Be Continued ~

A/N : _Read 'n Review_, minna-san!  
Mohon dukungannya, ya! Ini FF Romance pertamaku  
Jadi, mohon dimaklumi, ya...

_See you all in the next chapter_!


End file.
